Ghosts Don't Exist
by Witch Of Hope
Summary: They came in and stole everything away. Karkat Vantas is now the boy who will wait.
1. Chapter 1

The sirens were getting louder and louder. The question was most likely racing through everyone's mind. What was happening? No one dared to speak though.

They all came to a stop. Peering into darkness, Karkat shoved them all behind a dumpster. "You all better stay the fuck here. Do not make a sound or move." He raced out of the alley, zooming down the sidewalk. The ignorant douchecops couldn't catch them.

Hours of running on aching feet and heavy breathing later, he returned to the dark waiting place. Something seemed off. It gave him a bad feeling. Almost like he shouldn't be here. He had to get his friends though.

He rubbed his arms as he walked over to the dumpster. "Guys? Aradia? Tavros? Sollux? Nepeta?" He called out, but to little avail, no answer. "Kanaya?" He bit his lip. "Terezi? Vriska? Equius? Gamzee?" He paused, sucking in his breath. "Eridan? Feferi? Would one of you answer!"

He was too afraid to move the huge trash can. What happened to them? Why weren't they answering? He couldn't take it. He set his hands on the dumpster, sliding it away. It was so heavy.

He screamed, falling back. Red and orange and yellow. As well as two shades of green. Three shades of blue. He looked away before he could finish noting the stains upon the pavement.

He wiped his eyes, trying to choke back a sob. He stumbled to his feet. His eyes raced around the crime scene before leading right on the street. The traffic was pretty damn heavy. He took quick steps until he was out in the street.

No cars were stopping. How could they? Karkat's eyes were closed and his horns were covered in a black beanie. It would be hard to spot him. He sucked in his breath, hitting the road. His body ached and his clothes stuck to it. What happened?


	2. Chapter 2

It was getting harder and harder to breathe. Was this what death felt like? Oh, fuck. He didn't like it at all. It was so painful. He squeezed his eyes shut as he coughed. His face felt wet, but he didn't want to open his eyes. It scared him what state his body could be in. Why'd he even think this was a good idea?

He could hear humans coming closer to him to see if he was alright, but he wouldn't respond. He could sit here and bleed alone without getting help. Plus they'd just move along once they noticed he was a troll.

He heard shrieks and 'cover your eyes.' Damn right they cover their eyes. They had no right to look at him even if he was dying, or whatever was happening. It hurt to move so he just assumed that he was dying. Or badly injured.

He slowly opened his eyes, setting his hand on his mouth and bringing it to his eyes. He coughed and dropped his arm. Yeah, he was dying.

His breath started to slow down, but he didn't fight it. This was what he wanted, right? No, he just wanted to see his friends again. He shut his eyes. Why couldn't this be faster?

After a while, his breathing stopped. His world began to slow down. His body went cold. His heart failed to stay beating. His eyes faded.


	3. Chapter 3

He sighed, opening his eyes. This classroom was so boring. He clutched his sides tightly. What the hell just happened? Why'd his stomach feel like it was squashed? His heart felt like it stopped for a second too. " ? Is something wrong?"

He looked up, shaking his head. He let go of his sides. He could hear a few remarks from the back. Most likely that god damn prick hipster. He always made fun of him with Vriska. For his height, his eye color, his sweater and his family. Nepeta wasn't that bad. She was really fucking sweet actually.

He turned around, shooting Ampora a glare. He wasn't about to talk in front of everyone though. He hated these asseating fuckfaces. He was sure they hated him too. Good. Let's keep it that way.

He glanced at the clock, quickly covering his ears. The bell signaled everyone to panic and rush out of the room to their next class except for Karkat. He could hear Eridan as he hissed out, "That fucker and his cat sister... There's something wrong with them."

Fuck, did he mention he HATED him? He stood up, shoving his things in his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. At least it was lunchtime. He dragged his feet to the cafeteria, where Sollux insisted on meeting him. It wasn't bad hanging out with him. He did have a car too. "Hey KK!"

He walked up to the lisping prick, murmuring, "Hey assface. Can we get going? We only have a part of a hour."

Sollux snickered, tossing the keys into the air and catching them. "Yeah, yeah. Jutht wait for FF."

Karkat groaned, "Can we not bring your girlfriend along for once? You two always end up making out in that damn car! I have to walk back to school!"

"Jeethz, calm down. The'th bringing thomeone elthe."

"It better be someone I can fucking tolerate." The hyper blond came up as bubbly as always. With Eridan? Oh, hell no. "Sollux, I'm leaving."

"KK, calm down. You know you aren't leaving and that he ithn't thteppinh in my car."

Karkat grumbled, crossing his arms. "If he says anything to me, I'm going to eat with Gamzee."

Eridan smirked as he stood over Karkat. "Well, well. We takin' the short, quiet kid with us?"

Karkat glared at him before turning to Feferi. "Why'd you bring him along?"

"Because he was swimming all alone!"

"Like I care... This prick messes with me all of the time." Karkat huffed. He didn't bother listening to Eridan complain about him. It didn't matter. "Sollux, have fun. I'm not going today." He pushed past Ampora, walking over to an empty table.

Moments later, he was buried in his book. Oh, ... Why couldn't he be a super hit detective with everyone falling for him? Probably even while going behind his lover's back to see what they were doing behind his back.

"Ahem. Excuse me, you're sitting at our ta-"

"I didn't see a name on it."

"We sit here everyday and ev-"

"I'm not everyone so leave me the fuck alone!" Karkat growled, turning away and going back to his book.

A second later, he heard trays clacking onto the table. Whoever it was didn't sit down, did they? He peeked over the book.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Please leave reviews! I love reading them and they help me to write faster!

* * *

Fuck, why'd it have to be Strider? He tried to focus on his book, but he kept getting interrupted by jokes and laughter. He growled quietly, slamming his book shut. "I'm sorry. Can you NOT see that some people are trying to do stuff other than being loud as hell?"

"If you don't like it, Vantas, shouldn't you move?"

Karkat shoved his book into his bag, grumbling. Damn coolkid. Always having to have his way. He slung his bag over his shoulders, sliding out from the table.

He dragged himself outside, shifting on his feet. He didn't want to bug Sollux. Everyone else was probably too busy for him anyway. It was always like this.

He shut his eyes, groaning. He opened his eyes. He looked around frantically, frowning. Was someone following him? Oh hell no. This was not about to happen. He was not about to become a victim of some fucked up crime. He raced back inside, huffing. Insane, god damn psychos...

"KK!"

Not these douche again. "Oh, yes, my lisping buddy?"

"Drop the tharcathm. Look, I got rid of ED and FF for today tho we could hang out."

"Wow, you dumped your girlfriend for me. Bravo, asswipe."

"I didn't dump her. I told her I wath going to have lunch with you."

"Oh great. Fine, but only because I don't want to stay here for the next hour."

Sollux smirked, leading him to his stupid ass car. Surprisingly, it was just red on the outside. If it was blue and red, Karkat would most likely refuse to be seen in it. He slid in the passengers' seat, Sollux following suit but in the drivers' seat.

"Eh, the uthual place?"

"Hell yes."

A snicker came from the lisping boy, nodding to himself. He pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards their favorite place to eat. It was where they went most of the time. Feferi was actually not that picky about what she ate, so she was fine with where they went.

Minutes later, they arrived at Krystal. At least one of the restaurants were really close to their school.

"Oh, KK. Doethn't your old friend work here?" Sollux grinned.

Karkat huffed, "He is not my friend. We simply dated for a while, and it didn't work out."


End file.
